


Pre-Screening Gathering

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Group, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, screening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Molloy is reflective at a coven gathering at Marius' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Screening Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsinvenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsinvenice/gifts), [stellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellie/gifts).



> Prompt words used: Screening, Work (2x), Lines, Pictures, Budget. No major spoiler warnings apply, takes place post-TVA.

It was Screening night at Marius' house to see his latest work. Everyone had arrived except for His Royal Highness and Consort, but no one seemed to mind. The pleasant ripple of discourse flowed through Marius' lavish hall, mixing pleasantly with the music of the little songbirds he kept in his greenhouse nearby. Even Armand was charmed. 

Two decades in, there was nevertheless a thrill to see my 'family' gathered, the picture of all this vampire flesh in their every gesture as impressive to me as the first time I saw it. Stealing a glance down at my own hand, I had to grin at that same flesh and the unnatural nails. No longer the newest initiate in the coven, but still learning to use my gifts and marveling at those displayed by the others. As if to underscore my thoughts, Marius lit a few more candles with his mind for ambiance, no trouble at all to him, and flashed a smile at me.

“Daniel, come ON, we've got to get good seats before everyone _else_ does!” Jesse took my arm in hers covertly, pulling me out of my musings. The lines of her hair were lovely in a tribal way; fitted in intricate braids that Maharet had done up moments before. Pleasantly fragrant flowers from Marius' garden were worked in, which, combined with the simple gray silk dress, transformed Jesse into a timeless vision. As we went into the dimly lit theatre room I pulled her in for a friendly kiss to her cheek, the best communication I could manage.

Jesse claimed our place on the large sectional sofa with her scarf and we gathered a few pillows. There were also a number of loveseats scattered about, but the best view of the screen was ours.

Some considerable commotion in the other room alerted us that Lestat and Louis had landed, and they entered the foyer quite disheveled from flight. Louis was visibly chilled but not complaining, just casting disagreeable looks at his companion, and Marius immediately took off his own thickly knitted cardigan to warm him. Jesse and I hung back, waiting our turn to welcome them both. We exchanged a glance, and I put my arm around her, grateful that we had each other; since everyone else took priority.

Despite gentlemanly protests, Louis let Marius help him into the cardigan, the burgundy color lighting under his chin. He finally acquiesced, even letting Gabrielle brush his hair back with her fingers and tie it with an elastic from her wrist. As they fawned over him, his mood improved, and Lestat took it as an opportunity to come charging over to us.

He surprised us both by lifting us into a twirl, sneaking in a few kisses. We laughed and shoved at him playfully but we would have loved to kidnap him for a night on the town immediately.

 _Oh, we absolutely must and will. Tomorrow night!_ He sent us both, his gaze piercing, as he looked from Jesse to me. We were nodding before we verbally said “Yes, please, of course!”

“It's so good to see you Daniel, Jesse.” Were we the only ones in the room now? It felt like it!

“Same to you! It's getting late, we thought you might flake on us, old man.” Jesse said.

He sighed. “Well some of us aren't as good at _budgeting_ _their_ _time_ as others, child.” He folded his arms.

“You mean _you_ , right? You're not suggesting Louis held you up.” I said.

After a slight pause in which I worried that we had gone jumping on notoriously thin ice, he replied with a warm smile. “Yes. I meant  _me_.” We laughed and embraced again.


End file.
